First kiss
by rosepetels
Summary: Kaworu and Shinji are doing homework until Kaworu ask if Shinji has had his first kiss yet. RATED T FOR MINOR SWEARING


Kaworu and Shinj were at Kaworu's room at Nerv to work on homework. As Kaworu and Shinji work on there homework Kaworu thought of something. He look at the young lilin boy and open his mouth to say something.

"Hey Shinji?"Kaworu said.

"Yeah."Shinji lokk at Kaworu.

"Have you ever been kissed?"Kaworu ask.

Shinji just blushed and then relized he has never been kissed.

"Um...We.. No, I've never been kissed."Shinji admited. Shinji just blushed. Shinji thought that since Kaworu is popular at school he thought that maybe he's been kissed by more the just a few girls.

"I've never been kissed to."Kaworu smiled.

Shinji just looked in shock at Kaworu.

"You've gotta be kidding me."Shinji said.

"Nope never been kissed."

"That's... A litte hard to believe."

"Why?"

"Well, your popular at school. I would think you have at lease been kissed by a few girls."

"Well I was saving my first kiss."

"Really? To who, if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind."

"Is.. Is it Rei?"

"Miss. Ayanami? No. Why would you think of Miss. Ayanami?" **(A/N I like the idea of Kaworu saying miss Ayanami then first honestly.)**

"Oh... Then who?"

Kaworu just look at Shinji and started to leans tords him. Shinji notice and started to get nervous.

"You."Kaworu smriked.

"M-me?"Shinji couldn't help but blush.

"Yep. I can't think of anyone else. Would you like to be your first kiss as well?"Kaworu ask.

"Well-I-Maybe...-"Shinji had no idea what to think.

"If you don't want to thats fine."Kaworu said as he got away from Shinji thinking he may have made Shinji uncomfeble.

Kaworu then just reutrned to his work as if nothing happen. Shinji was just in pure shock of what just happen.

"But-But why me? Besides I'm a guy. Why would you want to kiss me?"Shinji ask.

Kaworu just look at Shinji and smiled. "Does it really matter if your guy? Besides like Kaji said gender doesn't matter when it comes to love?"Kaworu smiled.

Shinji knew Kaworu was right but he was in a state of confusion. He had no idea what to say or do.

"Would you rather kiss a girl?"Kaworu ask.

"No-no... I just.. I mean.. Yes but-"Shinji didn't know what to say. "I mean..."Shinji had no words at this ponit.

"Well what do you wanna do?"Kaworu ask. "You can't always hide from the fact that some people want to kiss you when they love you. Are you afraid of whats to come?"Kaworu ask.

Shinji just look shock at that moment. "You-you love me?"Shinji ask.

"Of course. Thats why I want to kiss you. Does the fact that I'm a guy or an Angel bother you?"Kaowru ask.

"I...I" Shinji started to tear up. "No ones ever told me that they love me."Shinji said as he now knew he was shedding tears.

"Well then if you want me to I can kiss you to prove that I truly do love you."Kaworu suggested.

Shinji look at Kaworu. "Well...I don't Know."Shinji cried.

"Are you afraid of me kissing you?"Kaowru ask.

Shinji only nod gave him a nod.

"Is it the fact that someone would touch you in a way that you've never felt before? I already know that your afraid of touching others because you don't want to be betrayed or alone."Kaworu said.

Shinji look away at Kaworu.

"Do you wish to no longer be afraid?"Kaworu ask.

"Maybe."Shinji whispered.

"Then close your eyes."Kaworu ask.

Shinji closed his eyes.

Kaworu leaned in and his lips were getting closer to Shinji's lips. Shinji then felt something warm on his lips. He open his eyes to see Kaworu kissing him. He was shock at first but gave in and kissed back. The two just lock lips for bit. Until Kaworu was the first to break the kiss.

Shinji look at Kaworu and blushed.

"So that was a kiss. I've always why the lilin are concern about it but now I think I understand."Kaworu smiled.

"Ye-yeah. Same for me actually."Shinji said.

The two just just looked around a bit now feeling akward of what happen.

"Hey, Can I kiss you again?"Kaworu ask.

Shinji look at Kaowru and after thinking about it. "No longer then 20 seconds and no less. Okay?"Shinji beg.

"Of course. Whatever makes you happy."Kaworu smiled. He then leaned into Shinji. The two kissed once more. Shinji actually started to feel comferble that Kaworu was kissing him.

The 20 seconds passed Kaworu reluctantly broke the kiss. "Thank you."Kaworu smiled.

Shinji had no words. But ended up finding the words "You're welcome."Shinji whispered. Shinji then curled up into a ball out of embarrassment.

"Hey, whats wrong? Are you embarraessed?"Kaworu ask. He grab Shinji's legs to try to get Shinji out of his curled up state. Finally Kaworu did so but ended up pinning him down by accident.

"Oh crap, Are you okay Shinji?"Kaowru ask.

Shinji look up and nodded. Shinji then notice that Kaworu was pinning him down. Shinji was blushing like crazy at this moment. Shinji covered his face and mumble "This postion is really embarrassing."Shinji mumble.

Kaworu then finally notice as well. Kaworu blushed but he soon then kissed Shinji's forehead. "Please Shinji let me see you. You have no reason to be embarraessed. Was it the kiss?"Kaworu ask.

"No. Its the fact that I enjoyed it is what embarrassed me."Shinji said.

"Whats wrong with liking something that you enjoy?"Kaworu ask.

"I don't know?"Shinji said.

"Would you like to kiss one more time?"Kaworu ask.

Shinji finally showed his face. "Sure."Shinji blushed.

Kaworu kissed Shinji this time lasting longer then 20 seconds.

 **MEANWHILE.**

Asuka was getting milk from the frige while Misato was wrteing something.

Asuka look at Misato and ask. "Hey do you think it's werid how Kaworu and Shinji spend so much time together?"Asuka ask.

"No why?"Misato ask.

"Well for 1 Kaworu's an angel and 2 I'm starting to there might be more between the two."Asuka said.

"I don't see the problems in both of those Asuka."Misato smiled. "Besides what could they be doing, having sex?"Misato joked.

"I guess you're right. I might be overthinking things. Besides you're right there's no way in hell those two would ever do that."Asuka smiled.

 **MEANWHILE**

Kaworu and Shinji without any clothes and were recovering of what just happen. **(A/N If you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )**

"Holy crap I did not expect that."Shinji said still trying to catch his breath.

"Same here."Kaworu said as he as well was trying to catch his breath.

Kaworu look at Shinji. "Are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere?"Kaworu ask.

"Just a little sore. But you were gentle like you promised."Shinji smiled and blushed.

Kaworu grab Shinji's hand. "Does this mean were together now?"Kaworu ask.

"I think so."Shinji smiled.

"Then do you want to go on a date sometime? Maybe for some ice cream?"Kaworu ask.

"Sure sounds fun."Shinji smiled.

The two kissed once more.

 **THE END.**


End file.
